otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alainne
Alainne Woodsong Dedicated leatherworker of Hawk's Aerie and former Guildmistress of the Leatherworkers' Guild. Childhood Born: 16th day of Stormclaw, in the year 604 Parents: Lukas Woodsong (569 - ???) and Alyssia Silverset (572 - ???) Siblings: Omassus (598 - ???), Landon (606 - ???), Moroko (609 - ???), and Alainon (612 - ???) Alainne was born the second eldest in a family of all boys, but by the time that she was ten, her eldest brother, Omassus, had run away as the black sheep of the family. From then on, the Woodsong clan chose to avoid mentioning his name within the house hold, so Alainne's younger siblings barely knew anything about him, or even that he existed. Her childhood was, on all accounts, a peaceful one. Born in Hawk's Aerie, the child was doted on as the only girl. Her father, a fairly well known and respected leatherworker of the township, was keen to teach his daughter the trade from a young age, and in doing so, ensured her future. Though eager to please her father, the girl found more interest in music over working with her hands. As she grew, however, so did her understanding. Her father was growing older, and he could not work with his hands as easily. Money began to become tighter for the once prospering trading family. Alainne found herself having to choose between her own desires to wander the realm as a freehearted bard, or settle down and work. She chose to work. At the age of sixteen, Alainne grew old enough to primarily take over her father's business, but because of her age, many were not so eager to go to her for work. With the idea of letting her father's name come over her craft, she managed to keep her family fed, even offering some of the previous wealth that they had once enjoyed without restraint. By the time she was nineteen, she was eager to spread out, and take her craft into her own hands, using her own name to try and sell products. Even though it had been her idea, the idea of not getting to take the credit for the work she made was starting to frustrate her, and with a promise to continue sending money to her parents as she moved on, she took her things and left. For a year, the woman traveled Fastheld, taking shelter in other leatherworkers' shops, making a bit of money by helping them with their overburdened orders. As promised, the majority of her money was sent back to her parents, while the rest was kept to keep food in her mouth. While traveling, she began finding new ways of feeding herself, intead of wasting the little bit of money that she had. Alainne began singing or playing the trill for a meal in the local taverns of the townships she was staying in, even starting to build up a reputation for her rich alto voice, and obvious skill with the wind instruments. However, news of the new Baron and Baroness of Hawk's Aerie, Warlan and Damiante, looking for skilled crafters caught her attention. Wanting to have a semi normal life, and a chance to be closer to her family, she returned to the Aerie to become a crafter of Aerie Heights. Life at Aerie Heights Taking up a relatively quiet and fruitful life at Aerie Heights, Alainne found a large and well stocked area to practice her craft alongside carpenter, Jacib Carver. The two became friends very easily, and there was a very noticeable attraction between the pair, which eventually turned into a marriage. Because of the support of both the Baron and Baroness of the keep, the reknown of both crafters began to spread through Fastheld, and many would come from all the way in the Forest District to buy goods from the pair. Because of this success, Alainne chose to find a small shop just outside of Hawk's Aerie Gate, an extra place to get work done. The plan was for her to eventually move from the Crafter's Workshop in Aerie Heights to this shop permanently. On a quiet evening, she was working late and an unnamed bandit tried to enter and abduct the woman. Luckily for her, the plan was foiled by a nearby Bladesman who came to the rescue just in time, killing the bandit and returning the barely conscious woman to Hawk's Aerie where she was delivered into Jacib's care. After that incident, she chose to remain at Aerie Heights, continuing to work with businesses they had started. Their names grew even more known throughout Fastheld. This lead to the appointment of Jacib as the Guildmaster of the Carpenters guild, and Alainne the Guildmistress of the Leatherworkers Guild. Through all of this, they rejoiced in the coming of their first child. Hawk's Aerie As the orders began to pick up for both Jacib and Alainne, the pair decided to take their businesses and move into the town, finding a shop they could share, which was named Biinwood and Bushdragons. It was as they moved into their new shop that her eldest brother, Omassus, returned to the picture. For a while, it was very busy, with all of Alainne's siblings sliding in and out of the shop, and business as busy as ever. Everything came to a halt, however, as Alainne gave birth to a little girl to be named Elise. Here, things began to change for Jacib and Alainne. They had less time together, and would often go long periods of time without even speaking, because of business taking them away. Their marriage was, to put it simply, starting to fall apart. Shortly before the plague hit Fastheld, Jacib took little Elise with him on a business trip into the southern portion of the realm. After that, Alainne heard nothing, and the pair never returned. Grieving, she continued on in her work, avoiding all romantic relationships, and focusing entirely on her work. This remained true for a long time, her business profiting from her having no outside life. Even though she remained happily single and at work, there were more than a few young men that were interested in the woman, more for the money she had made than being interested in her as a prospective mate. Very late in 626, while on her way to fetch dinner at the Thirsty Trout, Alainne stumbled across a lost looking man, the first she had ever seen with the Mark of the Shadow. It was a confusing experience for her, to say the least, having always been raised to be a devout believer in the Light, and fear the Shadow. The man, Kael Firelight, and Alainne became friends, after some scolding by the also marked Sahna Nillu. She opened up her home to the man in exchange for some work done around her shop. For the first time since Jacib, she felt at ease enough to show an open affection and interest in someone. The interest and affection was returned, and despite the whispers around Hawk's Aerie, she happily started a new relationship with the young mage. After only a few months of having been with Kael, Alainne was struck down with an unknown illness, and a healer had to be called to care for her. The healer was regretful to inform the couple that she had miscarried the child she had been carrying. Both distraught by this discovery withdrew from each other somewhat, Kael moving on from the Aerie to travel, Alainne fearful that it was a punishment meant for her because of choosing to love a Shadow mage. Her fears were only heightened as old family friends came visiting, scolding her for choosing to so openly love a mage, and concluded with the statement that her family no longer wanted support or her presence so long as she continued to consort with one of the Shadow. She has not seen or spoken to her family since. While Kael went out on a secret expedition for the Crown with others, Alainne remained behind in Fastheld, continuing with her work and also striking up a friendship with a certain Bard, Taran, who helped her understand a bit more about Kael's personality, and also her own devotion and love of music. The two have performed together more than once in the taverns. With the mage's return to Fastheld, changes soon followed. He ended their relationship without much word, and because the pair have come across each other more than a few times since that point, Alainne had maintained a hope that things would work themselves out. Yet, all people must eventually face the truth, no matter how hard. Whether or not she still keeps a hope alive or not is hard to say, only that the leatherworker is rarely seen outside of her shop and Hawk's Aerie, and has commited herself entirely to her work. Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 68 Woodsong Category: Alainne Category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Book of the White Tree category:Saga Legends category:Kael Firelight Web